I Promise
by Carly-M
Summary: Declan makes a promise to his wife after the car crash. Primarily Declan & India.


**Title:** "I Promise"  
**Author:** Carly  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Declan, Didge, India & Rebecca  
**Summary:** Declan makes a promise to his wife.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neighbours - if I did there would be a lot more wacky pairings.  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Notes:** Written around the time of Didge's death. I love the relationship Declan has with India, so I wanted to explore that in the aftermath of Didge dying - and beyond.

* * *

**August 10th 2025**

Declan smiled at the woman sitting next to him on the plane. She was twisting a ring around her finger in a nervous fashion but ripples of exhilaration were etched on her face. Her long, curly brown hair cascaded to one side as she craned her neck to peer out of the window. Declan leant over and placed his hand on hers.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?"

The woman turned to look at him with a wry grin.

"For the hundredth time I'm fine, Dad, seriously."

"Because it's OK if you're a little bit nervous. You haven't flown overseas before and..."

"Dad..." India warned, "I'm sixteen. I'm a big girl now remember?"

Declan squeezed his daughter's hand. "How could I forget?"

"Uh-oh, you've got that sappy, 'I'm so proud of you' look again," India gently teased. "Do I need to break out the Kleenex? Are we going to have a Hallmark moment?"

"Hey, I'm not sappy!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" India poked her father in the ribs. "Face it, Dad, I could keep this up forever."

"I know. You are completely stubborn, just like..."

"Mum," India warmly finished.

Declan smiled. "Exactly."

Turning her attention to her backpack, India fished around until she found her camera. Tilting her head towards her Dad, she took a quick photo. India giggled when she looked at the preview - they'd both poked their tongues out and crossed their eyes.

"I think that's a keeper," Declan smirked.

"I'll have to take better ones once we're actually in India. We need a really cool one to put next to Mum's headstone."

Declan silently looked on as India glanced back out the window.

"She'd be so happy you know," Declan murmured. "It was always one of her dreams to travel."

"I know," India smiled, the wistful tone in her Dad's voice breaking her heart. "So I think we should strike a deal. We've got to make sure that this is the most awesome trip ever - just for Mum." India held out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear on a polar bear?"

Declan laughed and linked his finger around his daughter's. "Pinky bear."

* * *

**June 23rd 2022**

"Oh my God, Nanna, I love it! Thank you!"

Rebecca beamed as her granddaughter flung her arms around her neck for a cuddle.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I remember you eyeing it off in the shop the other day and couldn't help myself."

Declan's eyes bugged out when he saw the price tag on the garment. "Geez, Mum! You could buy a small country for that price!"

Rebecca waved her hand. "Oh hush, you. It's not every day India turns 13 is it? I'm allowed to spoil her."

The two of them watched as India happily draped the dress over her head before rushing into the hallway to check herself out in the mirror.

"I cannot believe she wanted a dress," Declan said, amazed. "I thought hell would freeze over before that happened."

"Are Steve and Miranda popping in?" Rebecca asked.

"Soon I think. They were picking Riley up from the airport first."

India rejoined them. "Uncle Riley's coming? Cool. He always brings awesome presents!"

"Speaking of..." Declan took a small, wrapped parcel out of his pocket and passed it to his daughter. "Happy Birthday, Indy!"

Gleefully ripping open the paper, India was surprised to find a jewellery box inside. Treating the gift with more reverence, she carefully opened the lid and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Dad, it's gorgeous!" India slipped the ring on her finger and admired the small stone glistening in the light. Hearing a sniffle, she looked at Rebecca in confusion. "Nanna? Are you OK?"

"I'm OK, sweetie," Rebecca said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. She looked at her son in admiration. "That was a beautiful idea, Dec."

"What was?" India curiously asked.

Declan smiled and held his daughter's hand. "This was your Mum's wedding ring. I thought it was about time that you had it."

Looking down at her hand, India felt a warm glow inside her. "Wow..."

"Are you sure you like it? I didn't know if it'd look too uncool or whatever."

India wrapped Declan in a fierce hug. "Dad, it's the best present in the world, I love you!"

"Love you too."

Breaking apart, Declan pointed towards the coffee table. "Do you want to open Uncle Ollie and Aunty Carmella's present? They sent their apologies in advance if it got crushed in the mail."

But India shook her head. "Maybe later. I want to hear the story about your wedding day again before everyone else gets here."

"Don't you know it off by heart by now?" Declan chuckled.

"Yes, but I want to hear it again - and don't forget the weird organ lady, you left her out last time!"

"OK fine," Declan smiled as India eagerly settled in next to Rebecca on the couch. "It was the wedding of the century," he began, "Little did your Mum and I know that when we took shelter in a church from the rain, that it was going to be one of the happiest days of our lives. Bizarre organ players and all..."

* * *

**May 8th 2020**

Declan heard the front door slam and footsteps stomp down the hallway.

"Indy? Is that you?"

Getting no response, he stopped chopping the vegetables for dinner and walked towards his daughter's bedroom. He found her sitting on her bed stuffing her face with chocolate cake from the bakery. Her school bag was strewn all over the floor.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Who else would it have been, Dad?" India retorted. "I don't think the dog's going to open the front door is he?"

"Oh, sarcasm, excellent," Declan quipped. "Knew I'd regret the day passing that gene on to you."

Getting the silent treatment, Declan sighed and sat down on the bed near his daughter's feet. "Rough day at school?" he asked.

India shrugged.

"I'm not about to get another call from your grade five teacher am I? Because I thought we had a good chat about the difference between standing up for yourself and throwing a basketball at Shaun Carter's head."

"He kept calling me stupid names like Africa and China!" India protested through a mouthful of cake.

"Trust me. Idiots like Shaun aren't worth getting detentions over. Your mum and I learnt that the hard way. I remember once when..."

But India's face suddenly clouded over. "Shut up about stupid Mum! I don't want to hear another stupid story, OK?"

Declan looked like he had been slapped. Feeling anger and upset rise through his chest, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

India tried to keep up her bravado, but she knew by the look on her Dad's face that she had gone too far.

"Your mother," Declan said evenly, "was not stupid. I don't ever want to hear you say something hurtful like that again. Got me?"

Nodding, India's bottom lip suddenly started to tremble and she burst into tears. Discarding the cake, she scooted over to her Dad and buried her head in his chest. His anger forgotten, Declan held on to his sobbing daughter.

"I don't think Mum's stupid," India hiccupped, "I just..."

Declan waited for her to compose herself.

"I just don't know what to think about her because I don't remember," she sniffled. "All the other kids at school were talking about what they were going to do for Mother's Day on Sunday. Even stupid Shaun was making his mum pancakes for breakfast."

India sat up straight and looked her Dad in the eyes. "I know you've told me so much about her, and I've got so many photos, but I just wish I could see her properly. Or talk to her... Or even smell her. Like how Grandpa Steve smells like lollies... And a bit like dog fur."

His own eyes swimming with tears, Declan stood up and left the room. India felt awful. She'd seen her Dad cry before, but that was when she was a lot littler. She was just about to get up and chase after him when he returned with a large, purple box.

Declan sat back in his original spot. "She smelt like vanilla," he said, a nostalgic smile spreading across his lips. "She used to use this vanilla-scented shampoo, which she was embarrassed to admit because she thought it was too girly, but I loved breathing it in when we were going to sleep at night."

India grinned. "I like vanilla too."

"But my favourite was when she smelt like talcum powder."

"Powder? How come?"

"Because she used it whenever she changed your nappies. Whenever I smell talcum powder it makes me think about two of the most important women in my life."

Beaming, India curled her legs up to her chest and softly ran her hand over the lid of the purple box.

"What's in here, Dad?"

"Something I haven't been able to bring myself to look at for a while." He cupped his daughter's face in his hand. "But I think it's time. Come on, let's go into the lounge room."

India sat transfixed in front of the television as her mother laughed and smiled back at her. She almost had to stop herself from waving back when her Mum waved at the camera.

"OK, I've acknowledged you. Would you take that thing off me now, Dec?" Bridget laughed. "Go and cause someone else some embarrassment! I'm sure Donna's just hanging out to get her face on here!"

"I don't want Donna's face on here, I want yours!" Declan's voice teased from behind the camera.

"I refuse to be the only tragic dork on here!" Didge ducked out of sight for a moment before the picture shuffled around to show Declan aiming camera at both of their faces.

"Here we are," he grinned. "Mr and Mrs Tragic Dork."

Didge giggled as Declan planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "You're an idiot."

India glanced back at her Dad with a feeling of contentment. "Are there more DVDs like this one?"

"Heaps," Declan nodded. "This one was from a party we went to a few months before we found out we were going to have you."

"Thank you for showing them to me, Dad. I know how sad it must make you."

"Actually, I wish I had have shown them to you years ago. I can't tell you how fantastic it is to hear her voice again..."

Sitting down on the floor next to India, Declan laughed as he watched Didge twirl around the dance floor with Donna, limbs flailing everywhere.

"Just you wait until the bit where she accidentally knocks Justin Hunter over with her elbow. Couldn't have happened to a nicer person..."

* * *

**December 20th 2017**

"Please Indy?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Not even for a piece of cake?"

"I may be seven but I know what a bribe is, Daddy."

Declan resisted the urge to laugh. "Nanna's going to be so sad you're not wearing the dress she bought you for your photo with Santa."

India pouted. "I _hate_ dresses. They're yuck."

"Even pink spotty ones?"

"They're the yuckest." She gave the frock a disdainful look. "You always tell me how much mummy hated dresses when she was little too. I'll bet Grandma and Poppy never made her wear them."

"I'm not sure about that, Grandma's very persuasive when she wants to be," Declan muttered.

"I'm wearing this, Daddy, not the dress."

Declan sighed, "Fine, whatever! I give up." He scooped India onto his back for a piggyback. "You, my little munchkin, are stubborn just like your mother."

A few days later Declan visited Bridget's grave with India, who put her Christmas photo next to a bunch of flowers. In the photo, India sat on Santa's lap with a toothy grin wearing denim overalls, a blue t-shirt, miss-matched knee socks and green gumboots.

India stepped back and took her Dad's hand. "Merry Christmas, Mummy."

* * *

**August 22nd 2014**

India excitedly raced over to the edge of the enclosure.

"Look, Daddy! Kangas!"

Exhausted, Declan rushed to keep up with her. He thought a day at the Zoo would tire her out - it seemed to be having the reverse effect.

"Look how fast they hop!"

"Yeah." Declan looked at his watch. "Do you want to go and see the butterflies before the Zoo closes?"

"No, I want to watch the kangas."

"OK." Taking out the camera, Declan snapped a few photos of India. A Zookeeper appeared to feed the animals and let India give some food to joey. She was thrilled.

"Did you know your mum used to have a pet kangaroo, Indy?"

India's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Really?"

"Yep. She got to feed it and cuddle it and everything."

"You're lying!"

"Promise I'm not." He held out his pinky finger. "I pinky swear on a polar bear!"

"Huh?"

"It means an extra special promise. If you wrap your little finger around mine it means you believe me... So," he held up his finger again. "Pinky swear on a polar bear?"

She slowly lifted her hand and linked her finger around his. "Pinky bear." Looking around conspiratorially, India leant closer to Declan and whispered. "Can we keep this kanga as a pet, Daddy? Just like Mummy did?"

"Ahh, maybe not," Declan laughed. "How would you feel about a puppy instead?"

* * *

**July 21st 2010**

Declan cradled his daughter in his arms as he stared at Bridget's grave, tears swimming in his eyes. He had visited the cemetery many times in the past year, but it still didn't make it any easier. Kneeling down, Declan set India up with some toys while he spoke to his wife.

"Hey Didge," he softly began. "I can't believe it's been one year already. It blows my mind. You can't even begin to imagine how much I miss you."

Declan stopped when he felt his voice wavering and tried to regain his composure.

"India has grown so much, she's turning into this amazing little kid. I wish you could see her. When she laughs it's the single most coolest thing in the world. And her hair, oh my God, she's got your wild curly locks! Miranda keeps trying to put bows in it but Indy just rips them right out; you'd be proud." Declan smiled at his daughter. "I talk to her about you every day. Just little stories and things. I know she won't remember much now, but when she's older she's going to feel like she's known you all of her life. I promise."

Picking up one of her toys, India held it out to Declan. "Ta?"

"Thanks, munchkin."

Leaning forward, Declan tucked a photo from India's first birthday party next to the fresh flowers he had brought that day.

"I'll make sure you don't miss any milestones." He rested his hand on the headstone. "I love you, Bridget Parker."

* * *

**July 21st 2009**

"Bridget? Oh my God, Bridget, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Groggily opening her eyes, Bridget tried to focus on the blurry shape in front of her. She was still half asleep. Still stuck in a dream that she had that turned into some sort of nightmare. She could remember having a picnic with Declan and India on India's first birthday, but then she kept being pulled away. She wanted to stay with her family - she remembered screaming out to them - but the more she tried, the further away she got until she could no longer see her husband or daughter.

"Bridget?" Declan tried again, grasping his wife's hand.

"Dec?" she croaked.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," he replied, his voice thick.

Didge suddenly remembered why she was in hospital. The accident. Where was her Mum? Her Dad? And...

"India," Didge stammered, "Where is she?"

"She's OK, she's safe. The doctors are looking after her."

Doctors shouldn't be looking after her, Didge thought, _she_ should be. Didge tried to move but everything hurt. She felt like her insides were burning.

"Didge? Bridget?" Declan stroked his wife's face in concern when hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I just want my baby," she whimpered.

"I'll go and get her soon, Didge, you can see her again soon."

Awful flashbacks from the nightmare swam through Didge's head. The pain continued to ravage her body, but Didge tried not to let it translate to her face. She didn't want to frighten Declan.

"Dec," she whispered, "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't let India forget me."

Declan froze. "Why are you talking like that? You're going to be fine. You've had the surgery and the doctors said you'd be fine."

"Please, Dec," Bridget pleaded, "Just... Just humour me. Just in case. Don't let my little girl forget me."

His throat constricting, Declan squeezed Didge's hand. "I promise."

_End_


End file.
